David Rudman
David Rudman (b. ca 1963)In a Chicago Public Radio interview from May 21st, 2004, Rudman says he was 5 when Sesame Street started. is a core Sesame Street performer who performs Baby Bear, Davey Monkey, Humphrey & Chicago the Lion. Rudman, since 2001, has also become Cookie Monster's new main performer - however, Cookie Monster's original performer, Frank Oz, who has, for the most part, moved on to focus on directing, still voices Cookie Monster along w/ Bert & Grover a few times a year. Rudman has also voiced a number of Grouch related characters. He 1st started working with the Muppets as only a summer internship w/ the Muppet Workshop back in 1981, when he was 18 years of age. David's friend, Richard Hunt helped him get a job as a Muppet performer, & also acted as his mentor, just like Jerry Nelson did for him when he started in the Muppet business Rudman, David The MuppetCast episode 41. The next year, he graduated from Highland Park High School in Chicago. Then, after Hunt's death in 1992, Rudman had assumed the roles of Sonny Friendly, Sully, & the right (horns up) half of the Two-Headed Monster, & he once, provided the voice of Dip the Cat in 1992 after Hunt's death. Outside of Sesame Street, Rudman has also taken over performing Scooter & Janice in recent new Muppet productions. With his brother Adam, he's produced Jack's Big Music Show for their Chicago-based company Spiffy Pictures. He has also written & directed live-action films & cartoons for Sesame Street, MTV, Nickelodeon & Comedy Central. His work in TV commercials include ads for Coke, McDonald's, Cheerios, Disney World, the National Wildlife Federation & most notably as Fingerman for a series of Ziploc bag commercials. He was nominated for an Emmy Award in 2004 for "Outstanding Performer in a Children's Series" for his work on Sesame Street as Baby Bear & Cookie Monster. Muppeteer Credits *Rudman's primary Muppet characters: **'Scooter' (Studio DC: Almost Live hosted by Selena Gomez (2008) - present) ***Richard Hunt (The Muppet Show (1976) - Muppet*Vision 3D (1991); 1992) **'Janice' (Studio DC: Almost Live hosted by Dylan & Cole Sprouse (2008) - present) ***Richard Hunt (The Muppet Show (1977) - The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson (1990); 1992) **'Two-Headed Monster' (right head, 1992 - present) ***Richard Hunt (1978 - 1992) **'Cookie Monster' (2001 - present) ***Frank Oz (Sesame Street Season 1 (1969) - present) *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' *''Little Muppet Monsters: Boo Monster *Labyrinth: Goblins (Muppetry only) *The Tale of the Bunny Picnic: Snort, The Snail *A Muppet Family Christmas: 'Miss Piggy's Photographer *''Sing-Along, Dance-Along, Do-Along: Farmer Lear *Neat Stuff To Know & To Do: Danny, Dino Vet, Skipping Stones, Snake Charmer *Wow, You're a Cartoonist!: Mookie *Sesame Street: 20 & Still Counting'' *''The Jim Henson Hour: "Song of the Cloud Forest" *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Donatello (face) *The Cosby Show: Sweetums, Boo Monster *The Muppets at Walt Disney World'' *''Muppet*Vision 3D: Roy & Max *The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' *Jim Henson's memorial service: Himself/Boo Monster *''Dinosaurs'' *''Muppets Tonight'' *''Sesame Street: Airplane, Alfred Duck, Andre, Athena, 'Baby Bear, Beachball, Betty Bowl of Plastic Fruit, Mr. Bricklayer, Bud, Chicago the Lion, Cookie Monster, Cranky, Det. John Munch, Dr. Edwynn, Lavender Ed, 1 of the 4 Grouches Named Moe, Davey Monkey, Dip the Cat (1992), Fearful, Flo Bear, Gary Grouch (1989), Hammy Swinette, Herry Monster's, Granny, Humphrey, Log, Lieutenant Tao, The Man in Brown, Mallard Capone, Norman, Patrick, Pipe Organ, School, Scramalot Grouch, Sonny Friendly (1992 - 2000), Sully (1992 - 1999), 1 of the String Beans, Two-Headed Monster, Tyrone, Umeko's Friends, Velma Blank, Yip Yip Martians *''Sesame Street Home Video Visits the Firehouse: Mr. Monster *The Muppet Christmas Carol: Old Joe (Muppetry only), Peter Cratchit, The Swedish Chef, Wander McMooch, Beggar *City Kids: Frankie Frank & Muppet Coordinator *Dog City: Bowser, Bram, Colonel Claghound *Mr. Willowby's Christmas Tree: Ned Mouse (puppet/voice) *Muppet Sing-A-Long: It's Not Easy Being Green'' *''Billy Bunny's Animal Songs: Percival Bear, Gopher, The Termite, Waiter Penguin, Frog *Muppet Meeting Films: Big Head, Jones, Simley Gimley, others *A New Baby in My House: Courtier *Sesame Street Stays Up Late!: 'Baby Bear' *Elmocize: one of the Twister Sisters *Muppet Time: Milton *Aliens in the Family: Bobut *Elmopalooza: Sparky, 'Baby Bear, '''Two-Headed Monster, Penguin *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: 'Baby Bear, Alarm Clock Bird, Caterpillar, '''Pestie, Colander Stenchman, Grouch Ice Cream Customer, Various Grouches *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Sing & Play: 'Pestie' *Play With Me Sesame'' *''Elmo's World: Happy Holidays: Orange Gold Christmas Caroler *The Street We Live On'' *''A Magical Halloween Adventure: Pumpkin, Gray Surprise Monster *Happy Healthy Monsters'' *''A Green & Red Christmas: 'Janice' (possibly) *Elmo's Christmas Countdown'' *''Studio DC: Almost Live!: 'Janice' *Studio DC: Almost Live!: 'Scooter' & 'Janice' *Abby in Wonderland'' *''A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa: 'Scooter, '''Janice, & Luncheon Counter Monster *''Christmas in Rockefeller Center: 'Janice' *The Muppets: 'Scooter, '''Janice, Wayne"The Muppets on DarkHorizons", Bobby Benson, Food in the "We Built This City" montageMatt Vogel's Facebook & Miss Poogy *''The Muppets: Operation STS (Save the Swamp): 'Scooter, '''Janice, Sweetiums (voice), Wayne, Bobby Benson, Gladys, Cousin Croaker Predecessors/Successors Trivia *Characters of Richard Hunt's David Rudman has performed once or consistently are: **'Two - Headed Monster' (right head, 1992 - present) **'Scooter' (Studio DC : Almost Live hosted by Selena Gomez (2008) - present) **'Janice' (Studio DC : Almost Live hosted by Dylan & Cole Sprouse (2008) - present) **'Sonny Friendly' (1992 - 2000) **'Sully' (1992 - 1999) **'Sweetums' (The Cosby Show (1990)) **Dip the Cat (1992) **Wayne (The Muppets (2011)) **Bobby Benson (The Muppets (2011)) *David Rudman has been seen & heard taking Richard Hunt's place in these 3 pairings Hunt originally made with Jerry Nelson for many years before he passed away : **'Biff'/'Sully' **'Two-Headed Monster' **'Floyd Pepper'/'Janice' Studio DC : Almost Live Hosted by Dylan & Cole Sprouse Director credits *[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Sesame_Street_viral_videos#cookiesnl Cookie Monster Auditions for Saturday Night Live] *[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Sesame_Street_viral_videos#bertandandy1 Conversations With Bert] Proof Special extra pictures File:Scooter.jpg|'Scooter' Richard Hunt (1976 - 1992) David Rudman (2008 - present) File:Janice.jpg|'Janice' Richard Hunt (1977 - 1992) David Rudman (2008 - present) File:Sonny Friendly.jpg|'Sonny Friendly' Richard Hunt (1986 - 1992) David Rudman (1992 - 2000) File:Cookie Monster.jpg|'Cookie Monster' Frank Oz (1969 - present) David Rudman (2001 - present) See also *Muppet Performers *Muppet Puppeteers *Muppet Voice Actors *Official Site *'David Rudman' on the Muppet Wiki *'David Rudman' on the Puppet Wiki *'David Rudman' on the [http://grouches.wikia.com/wiki/Grouches_Wiki Oscar the Grouch Wiki] Rudman, David